


Gloria

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Cuando están felices, los ángeles brillan. Aziraphale no es la excepción, es un ángel después de todo y Crowley no puede apartar sus ojos de él.





	Gloria

**Author's Note:**

> Infinitas gracias a iseleylaura (de tumblr) por la idea ("I have a theory that Aziraphale glows when he’s radiating joy in the same way that the star Yvaine from Stardust does.") 
> 
> Escrito originalmente en inglés para mi blog.
> 
> Espero les guste, es el primero que escribo sobre Good Omens.

La primera vez que Crowley notó aquello estaban viendo las luces del norte. 

Si bien, en un principio se había molestado un poco por el lugar al que le habían enviado pero en cuanto notó que el ángel estaba por ahí pensó que la cosa no era tan mala. 

Llevaban ya más de 4000 años en la Tierra y se habían visto varias veces. Incluso le había invitado a comer, no es que lo necesitara pero el gesto había sido significativo, era algo que nadie en en el Cielo o todos los círculos del Infierno se había molestado en hacer.

Igual disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del ángel, era algo así como su amigo (el único si lo pensaba bien). Ahora él quería pagarle aquella acción a Aziraphale llevándole a ver aquel espectáculo que pocos en la Tierra podían apreciar.

—Crowley, esto es hermoso —Dijo el ángel señalando el cielo.  
—Es impresionante, sí. —Respondió Crowley, no podía decir nada más.  
—No sabía que había algo así en la Tierra. 

Aziraphale lucía maravillado ante aquello, se veía relajado. En todos esos años no le había visto bajar la guardia, era como si el ángel viviera en un estado de alerta pero en ese momento había algo distinto en él, en todo. Estaba sonriendo pero de una forma tan auténtica, nunca lo había visto así. 

Fue entonces cuando noto el brillo proveniente de Aziraphale, era muy suave. Sí, era un ángel después de todo, aunque no como todos los demás, pero había algo en él que hacía de todo aquello especial. Tal vez era la emoción en sus ojos o su sonrisa, pero Crowley se dio cuenta que no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

Era hermoso.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó el ángel al notar como Crowley le miraba.  
—Ángel, estás brillando. —Crowley señaló tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción.  
—Oh... lo siento, es solo que…  
—En serio, si sigues brillando así mis gafas no serán suficiente.  
—¡Eres tan…!

Apenado, Aziraphale se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Esta bien. —Crowley, un poco indeciso, otro tanto atrevido, le apartó las manos y le sonrió. 

El ángel le correspondió la sonrisa y comenzó a reír. 

El brillo se incrementó un poco más. 

Crowley sintió mil emociones a la vez, era una de las cosa más maravillosa que había visto. 

Recordó entonces cuando en aquellos viejos tiempos él también solía brillar de felicidad. Era una de las cosas que le habían arrebatado al momento de caer, lo había enterrado ya, haciéndolo un recuerdo muy lejano; sintió nostalgia por ello. 

El sentimiento le golpeó fuerte, Aziraphale estaba feliz ¿por qué? no lo sabía pero era algo que Crowley quería ver por siempre y por Dios o Satán o Quien sea, vaya que buscaría mil maneras de hacerlo, pues ver a Aziraphale feliz era la gloria.


End file.
